Question: $ \dfrac{70}{40} - 90\% + 1 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{70}{40} = 1.75$ $ -90\% = -\dfrac{90}{100} = -0.9 $ Now we have: $ 1.75 - 0.9 + 1 = {?} $ $ 1.75 - 0.9 + 1 = 1.85 $